


Save the last dance

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ballo da sala?” chiese, ghignando. “Come il valzer e cose del genere?”“E cose del genere.” confermò Yuya. “Doveva insegnarmi, sai.” scrollò le spalle, arrossendo lievemente. “Ma, a quanto sembra, sono più bravo con quello che con le coreografie che facciamo a lavoro. Tutto sommato, il fox trot non è così male.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Save the last dance

**Save the last dance**

Yuya aprì la porta, e il suono che fece la chiave fu quasi paradisiaco alle sue orecchie.

“Sono tornato!” gridò entrando, togliendosi il cappotto e abbandonando la borsa all’ingresso, dirigendosi verso il salotto.

“Bentornato.” Yuri gli andò incontro con un sorriso, accettando volentieri il lungo bacio che gli diede il più grande. “Pensavo che saresti rientrato più tardi, stavo per decidere cosa fare per cena.” spiegò.

Yuya sorrise e scrollò le spalle.

“Me ne sono andato prima, Yuma aveva bisogno di un passaggio e mi sono offerto.” disse. “E sono felice di averlo fatto. Non ti avrei mai voluto costringere a cucinare per me.” aggiunse, con un sorrisino.

Yuri incrociò le braccia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Vuoi dire che non vorresti mangiare qualcosa che ho cucinato io.” ribatté, facendo una smorfia. “Ma lo capisco. Nemmeno io lo vorrei. Se sei troppo stanco per cucinare, è rimasta della gyoza. Ieri sera Ryosuke voleva assicurarsi che mangiassi qualcosa anche se non eri qui.” ammise.

“Sono così fortunato nell’avere qualcuno che ti faccia da baby-sitter quando sono via.” lo prese in giro il più grande, abbassandosi per baciarlo di nuovo. Prevedibilmente, Yuri lo spinse via.

“Sai, mi prendevo cura di me stesso tranquillamente quando vivevo da solo. Non ho certo bisogno che tu o Ryosuke lo facciate per me.” rimarcò.

“Ramen precotto e pizza d’asporto? Sono sorpreso che il tuo stomaco sia ancora tutto intero.” continuò Yuya, troppo stanco per mettere un filtro a quello che diceva.

Ma Yuri era sempre stato aperto alle critiche riguardo alla sua cucina, quindi non si arrabbiò troppo.

“Va’ a sederti in salotto. Ti mostrerò la mia abilità nel mettere la gyoza nel microonde, poi vedremo se continuerai a prenderti gioco di me.” lo spinse verso il divano, dirigendosi in cucina.

Ridacchiando, Yuya invece lo seguì.

“Sono stato via due giorni interi, non liberarti di me.” chiese al più piccolo, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina.

“Va bene. Sentiti libero di rimanere qui.” gli concesse Yuri. “Allora, com’è andata? Ti sei divertito a Osaka?” gli chiese, mettendo il piatto con la gyoza nel microonde e regolando il timer, finendo così l’intera preparazione della cena.

Yuya fece una smorfia, lasciandosi andare completamente contro il tavolo.

“In un certo senso.” commentò, cauto. “C’erano le mie sorelle. E anche mia nipote.”

Yuri si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendo.

“Bene. Non ti lamentavi del fatto che non la vedevi da un po’?” chiese, confuso dallo sguardo sul viso del più grande.

“Sì, è vero.” Yuya riuscì a forzare un sorriso. “Si è tenuta occupata, nel mentre. A quanto pare la suocera di mia sorella l’ha fatta interessare al ballo da sala.” spiegò.

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, così forte che quasi si perse il trillo del timer.

Tirò fuori la gyoza e andò a sedersi di fronte al fidanzato.

“Ballo da sala?” chiese, ghignando. “Come il valzer e cose del genere?”

“E cose del genere.” confermò Yuya. “ _Doveva_ insegnarmi, sai.” scrollò le spalle, arrossendo lievemente. “Ma, a quanto sembra, sono più bravo con quello che con le coreografie che facciamo a lavoro. Tutto sommato, il fox trot non è così male.”

“Oh, _ti prego_.” disse Yuri, saltando su dalla sedia. “Alzati, Takaki. Devi farmi vedere.” chiese, porgendogli la mano.

“Preferirei tagliarmi un piede, Yu. Ho detto che sono meglio del solito, ma comunque è in confronto ad una bambina di sette anni. Ho avuto la mia parte d’umiliazione per il fine settimana, fidati.” disse, facendo una smorfia. “Maledetto Yuma. Le gioie dell’essere il suo zio preferito.”

“Andiamo, Yuuyan.” Yuri giunse le mani. “Non ho mai fatto un passo di valzer né di fox trot o tango o cose simili in tutta la mia vita. Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrei benissimo fare schifo.”

Yuya lo guardò e sospirò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Per qualche ragione, ne dubito.” bofonchiò. “Musica.” ordinò, dando il telefono al più piccolo.

“È sbagliato quanto mi ecciti tutto questo.” disse Yuri, scrivendo velocemente. “Beh, questo dovrà andare.” disse, scrollando le spalle.

“Sul bel Danubio blu?” Yuya alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“È l’unica che conosco. E ringrazia che la conosco.” Yuri fece un passo avanti, spostando le sedie e prendendo la mano di Yuya. “Allora? Dove va cosa?”

“Mano sulla mia spalla.” lo istruì Yuya, portando una mano alla sua vita. “È difficile da spiegare. Cerca solo di seguire i miei movimenti.”

“Sono la ragazza in questo scenario?” Yuri storse il naso, guardandolo.

Yuya ghignò.

“È così che ho imparato.” si giustificò. “Per mia fortuna, non c’è molta differenza d’altezza tra te e mia nipote.” lo prese in giro, e non si sorprese affatto quando Yuri gli pestò un piede.

“Attento.” bofonchiò il più piccolo. “Posso ancora decidere di prenderti in giro da qui fino a natale.”

“Non voglio rischiare.” mormorò Yuya, iniziando a volteggiare e allo stesso tempo a portare Yuri.

In qualche modo, era stato più semplice con sua nipote.

Yuri aveva ragione: non era bravo a farsi portare, affatto.

“Prova a lasciarti andare, Yu.” gli disse Yuya, suonano più sicuro di sé adesso. “Non posso portarti se non vuoi farti portare.”

“Non è che non voglia.” sbuffò Yuri. “Non sono abituato. Di solito quando ballo, valgo per me stesso.”

“Mi dispiace di mettere i bastoni tra le ruote al tuo individualismo.” Yuya ridacchiò. “Non pensare a quello che stai facendo. Cerca di essere senza peso.”

Riuscirono a continuare per altri cinque minuti, cosa che Yuya considerò un buon risultato.

Yuri si stava irritando, e lo sguardo sul suo viso era esilarante.

“Non credo che il problema sia mio.” sibilò dopo un poco, evitando appena di calpestare il piede di Yuya, questa volta non di proposito. “Penso solo che tu sia un pessimo insegnate.”

“Perdonami, ma sto ballando col diavolo. Non puoi aspettarti che osi troppo.” rispose Yuya, affatto offeso da quello che aveva detto il più piccolo. “Magari è come hai detto tu. Non ci sei tagliato. Segna l’ora, potremmo aver trovato qualcosa in cui sono migliore di te.” gli disse, sorridendo e abbassandosi per cercare di baciarlo.

Illuso.

Yuri girò bruscamente la testa e lo lasciò andare, incrociando le braccia.

“Per mia fortuna, il nostro sostentamento non dipende da Strauss.” commentò, acido, spegnendo la musica.

“Oh, andiamo!” protestò Yuya. “Non vorrai essere tanto cattivo da privarmi della gioia di un piccolo casquet?” sorrise, prendendogli di nuovo la mano.

Yuri gemette, ma tornò in posizione.

“Colpa mia per averti chiesto di ballare, giusto?” disse, facendo ridere Yuya.

“Senza dubbio.”

Volteggiarono un altro paio di volte, e poi Yuya mantenne la promessa e gli fece fare un casquet, abbastanza a fondo perché Yuri non potesse rimettersi dritto da solo.

Il più grande se ne approfittò e si sporse, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Questo è barare.” gli disse Yuri, scuotendo la testa. “Vorrei tornare sulla terra ferma, adesso.”

“Ma sei così carino quando non ti puoi difendere.” rispose Yuya, però lo accontentò. “Allora? Com’è stata l’esperienza?”

Yuri sospirò teatralmente, sistemandosi i vestiti e afferrando il piatto con la gyoza, mettendolo in tavola.

“Sono un pessimo cuoco e sorprendentemente pessimo con il ballo da sala. E odio la nonna di tua nipote.” si sedette, praticamente lanciando a Yuya le sue bacchette. “Per niente una buona giornata.”

“Sono appena tornato dopo due giorni separati. Secondo me non è così male.” commentò Yuya, dando un morso ed esagerando la propria reazione. “E questa gyoza è perfettamente riscaldata. Non so come faccia a essere così meraviglioso, Yu.”

Yuri sembrò essere sul punto di ucciderlo; ma poi parve cambiare idea subito e ghignò.

“Mi chiedo la stessa cosa ogni mattina.” scherzò. “Ora taci e mangia quella gyoza perfettamente riscaldata, Baryshnikov.”

“Quello sarebbe un ballerino di danza cl...”

“Yuya.” fu tutto ciò che disse Yuri, e il più grande decise che tacere sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Non voleva certamente far irritare il suo bellissimo, perfetto, ipersensibile diavolo. 


End file.
